


Flower Boy and a punk protector

by trashyylevi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Pastel!OC, Punk!Kuroo Tetsurou, Tattoo Artist! Daichi, Trans Male Character, harrassment, mild violence, tattoo artist! Bokuto, tattoo artist!Kuroo, trans! Oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyylevi/pseuds/trashyylevi
Summary: Self indulgent hurt/comfort for my punk!Kuroo needs featuring my oc Lynx MatsukiKuroo, Bokuto and Daichi belong to HaikyuuLynx belongs to moi <3





	Flower Boy and a punk protector

It was an odd friendship, when you looked at it from afar. A six foot one ex-volleyball player gone tattoo artist, with jet black bed hair and golden eyes that watched everyone with a cryptic glare; tanned unblemished skin covered in ink from collarbone to ankle and piercings littering his face. His left eye brow looked harsher when raised because of the double bars that were there, the spider bites that followed the curve of his almost permanent smirk and the triple lobe piercings, left scaffolding bar and right double helix decorated his ears; which were always paying attention no matter how occupied he was. Patches of his legs could be seen through the rips in his black jeans and a old ratty band shirt sat under his red and black flannel.

Kuroo Tetsurou is certainly not someone you would associate with Lynx Matsuki.

A five foot three florist, who wanders around in flower crowns, baggy lilac sweaters and white floral trousers. His sunflower blonde hair had faded tints of pastel pink from when it had been dyed a month prior and his cornflower blues eyes stood out from his pale skin that was covered in beige freckles. He had his fair share of piercings as well, a simple silver septum ring hung from his nose and his ears had the same amount of piercings, except instead of black studs and skulls, Lynx had roses, clouds and plain silver cuffs covering his small ears. A crown made of daisies sat securely on top of his fluffy hair that was shaved shorter on the back and sides. Hands hidden in his sweater paws and knees exposed by the rips in his white jeans.

So yes, aesthetically, it did seem a bit odd.

However, when you get to know the odd pair; everything sort of started to make sense.  
After studying the pair, you learn that Kuroo and Lynx had been childhood friends until Lynx had had to move to England when he was 5 and that when Kuroo had moved to college in Central Tokyo, he had learnt that his new roommate was none other than Lynx himself.

You’d discover that in just the first year of college, Kuroo had gone to study science but ended up hating every moment of it. You’d learn that he switched to an art course because Lynx found an old sketchbook of Kuroo’s and ended up spending an evening letting Kuroo doodle all over his arms and legs in sharpie. You’ll learn that when Kuroo opened up his own tattoo parlour, Lynx was his first customer and now has lilac orchid petals and baby pink cherry blossom branches covering his top surgery scars.

You find out that in their second year of college, Kuroo fought for Lynx with the health care system to get him his hormones and his surgeries. You’d also learn that Kuroo stood by him through everything, letting Lynx crash at his place rather than their stuffy dorm after his surgery until he was able to dress himself and eat without potentially pulling or stretching his scars.

You may also notice that the line between friendship and relationship became nonexistent in their third year of college after they made the decision to keep living together and rented an apartment just outside of central Tokyo.

Lastly, you’d also be wise to learn that despite his ‘soft and innocent’ appearance, Lynx is the first to defend Kuroo whenever he hears anyone commenting on the taller boy’s appearance or the fact that he looks like some sort of thug. And when you learn this, you will also find out just how protective Kuroo is of his flower boy. Anyone who dares to threaten Lynx, well god help them, because they’ll have a never ending thunderstorm after them; hail and all.

//||\\\

Being surrounded by flowers was something of a second nature to Lynx, it just came naturally and he could happily spend hours just tending to gardens and designing arrangements for events and social occasions.

Being surrounded by people was not something of second nature to Lynx, despite being as stubborn as he is; he’s also easy to become anxious. Quickly becoming a stammering ball of fallen words and broken sentences; trying to calm his breathing before he tumbled into full panic mode. So when Lynx was locking up for the night and a group of tall guys slowly creeped towards him before surrounding him at the door; he did everything he could not to start having a panic attack then and there.

“Hey there, flower boy” One of the guys stepped forward and pushed Lynx by the shoulder so that his back was pressed against the flaking wooden door. Despite the strangers hood being up, the street light next them told Lynx that the guy was probably in his thirties and that his friends were all probably about the same age and they all stood at least five foot ten and up. A sleazy grin grew and morphed on the man’s face, “You shouldn’t be out on your own, pretty things like you aren’t safe. Let us walk you home,”

“I’m-, I’m meeting someone,” Lynx managed to get out without excessively stuttering; although it wasn’t any louder than a mumble. The guy’s arm leant on the door next to Lynx’s head as the stranger lowered himself so that their faces were level; Lynx adverting his eyes elsewhere as to avoid staring at the grotesque expression of his harasser.

“Oh are you now?” The thug raised his eyebrow in disbelief, before grabbing a handful of Lynx’s head and pinning his head to the door. Lynx let out a small squeak in protest as dull aches of pain shot through his head, his flower crown falling to the floor as the back of it broke. Lynx’s eyes widen and his chest started to feel tighter as the guy leaned forward and started talking in Lynx’s ear, “Really? When has that ever worked? Are you really that stupid, you silly little twink; who are you meeting huh? Your boyfriend? Is he going to come beat me up afterwards? You pathetic little whore, I bet you’re filthy really, underneath all this pastel bullshit. I bet this is a front, designed to make people think you’re all innocent, when really you’re just a massive slut. Should I test this theory?”

The rest of the guys started to circle closer, letting out dark rumbles of laughter as Lynx tried to push back again the main attacker. He felt tears starting to burn his eyelids as he was turned and his arms were pinned behind his back. “Get off me,”

“Sorry darling? I didn’t hear that, you’re going to have to speak up with that dirty month of yours.” The guy smirked as he pushed Lynx’s head flush to the door,

“I said-“

“He said, get the fuck off of him!” A dark grumble was heard from behind them, Lynx didn’t need to see who it was to let his tears start falling in relief. The guys hesitated before turning to see Kuroo stood with his hands shoved in his pockets and anger contouring his face. Two other guys, Lynx knew would be Daichi and Bokuto, that Kuroo worked with at his tattoo parlour were stood behind him with their arms crossed and dark sneers masking their faces. Lynx felt the guy’s grip loosen, before he turned and leant his back against Lynx like you would a locker or a wall; so that he was still pressed against the door. Lynx whimpered as the heel of the guys boot dig into the back of his ankle. “And who’s going to make us? You? Three against seven? You must be brain dead or something,”

“Three ex-volleyball players who’ve kept up their training routines for the past eight years, versus seven lowlifes that look like they haven’t benched in about nine? Oh yea, we’re quaking in our fucking boots, right Tetsu?” Bokuto sneered with a sadistic grin on his face, Kuroo shooting his friend an amused smirk as they watched the guy’s face start to fall a little bit. Daichi watched his entourage start to tense up, before noticing that they’d edged in front of the guy and Lynx as if to create a barrier.

“You really think that’s going to work? You think you can protect your buddy, stop us from hurting him? Whilst he’s hurting one of ours? You’ve got to be fucking insane,” Daichi raised an eyebrow, Kuroo let out a small chuckle in agreement. Not seeing what happened, Kuroo’s head snapped over to Lynx, who fell to the floor as he was punched by his attacker and let out small yelp as he was stepped on and kicked. “Oh, well you’ve done it now,”

Kuroo launched himself forward, taking a swing at the nearest guy, his tattooed fist colliding with the guy’s jaw before kneeing him the stomach. Throwing the lowlife to the side into the path of Bokuto, who just took one of the other guys to the floor whilst extending a kick towards the guy that Kuroo had just handed off. Daichi followed in the path of Bokuto, making sure that no thugs tried to take a swing at him whilst he was tackling the guy on the floor; Daichi processed to take out two more guys. The four ran off into the night as Kuroo processed forward to one of the three that were still blocking the guy who had Lynx pinned to the wet pavement. Kuroo could feel the anger pulsing through his veins as he saw Lynx wince from the pressure being put on his chest. Grabbing one of the guys by the collar, Kuroo pulled the guy’s head down so that it connected with his knees, pushing him to another one of the thugs that was stood next to the road. Landing a kick to the guy’s stomach, both the guys stumbled into Daichi and Bokuto, who both swung their fists back at the same time; both fists connecting with two different cheeks in a stunning display of unity.

  
Kuroo was taken off guard when the last of the thug’s lapdogs fist connected with his jaw. The guy’s eyes widened as Kuroo locked onto him, simply raising his pierced eyebrow before grabbing a handful of his hair and taking him to the floor with two punches to the nose. With a slight sting to his jaw, where the guy’s knuckle had broken the skin on Kuroo’s chin, he advanced forward towards the guy who was still crouched over taunting Lynx; one of his feet still on Lynx’s chest. Lynx had his head turned to the side with his eyes screwed shut; broken breaths could be heard falling from his month.

“It’s time for you to leave,” Kuroo growled before grabbing the back of the guy’s jacket with two hands and yanking him upwards. The guy grinned as he turned to look at Kuroo, before sending his fist towards Kuroo’s right eye; Daichi grabbed hold of the guy’s arms as Kuroo staggered backwards. Bokuto lunged at the guy before landing a series of punches to the guy’s stomach and abdomen as Daichi continued to keep the guy restrained. Kuroo’s clenched fist connected with the guy’s face repeatedly; until he couldn’t recognise whether the blood was from his knuckles or from the thug’s nose. Letting go, the guy crumpled to floor as Daichi gave him one final kick, “I suggest you fuck off.”

Finally taking the hint, the guy shakily got to his feet before sprinting away from the scene as fast as he could.

Kuroo didn’t really care at this point though, as he ran toward Lynx who was still laid on the floor with his eyes shut struggling for his breath. As Kuroo knelt down next to him and reached out a hand, Lynx’s eyes shot open as he flinched away, Kuroo ran his thumb gently under Lynx’s tearful eyes. “It’s just us, it’s only me babe, you’re safe,”

“K-...Kuroo,” Lynx’s voice cracked as Kuroo pulled him up into a sitting position. Almost instantly, Lynx’s arms were around Kuroo’s middle and his head was buried in the crook of the taller boy’s neck. Tears started to freely fall as he let out a shaky breath that sounded very much like a choked sob; Kuroo’s arm instantly wrapped around the shivering boy. Pressing his lips to Lynx’s clothed shoulder and then to the side of his head, Kuroo ran a hand through the damp blonde locks on his head; before moving to pick Lynx up.

“You’re okay, you’re safe, let’s get you home yea?” Kuroo stood up once he’d wrapped one of his arms underneath Lynx’s knees; Lynx rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck. Bokuto picked up Lynx’s bag that had been discarded by the door of the shop and swung it over his shoulder; eyes widening when he spotted the keys to the shop had been left in the door. With a flick of the wrist, he finished locking the door and pulled the keys out before putting them in Lynx’s bag. “Thank you Bo, thank you both,”

“You don’t need to thank us dude, we’re just glad Lynx is safe,” Daichi smiled softly at the boy in Kuroo’s arm. Lynx managed to pull a small smile of thanks onto his face as Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi fell into step next to one another.

//||\\\

Placing Lynx down on the couch, Kuroo nodded a goodnight to Daichi and Bokuto as they shut the front door behind them; making their way back to their own apartment. Lynx’s breathing had finally started to even out properly, however he was still shivering ever so slightly, clad in his damp clothes and he still hadn’t spoken a word since being found by Kuroo.

Walking over and crouching down in front of him, Kuroo lightly stroked Lynx’s right cheek, as the shaken boy closed his eyes and leaned into the soft touch. “You okay?”

“Shaken...I guess,” Lynx bit his lip out of nervous habit, his hands sandwiched in-between his dirt smeared knees. Kuroo frowned when he noticed that Lynx’s lip had split and started to bleed, using his thumb to gently pull the boy’s lip from his teeth. Lynx’s left cheek was red from where the thug had punched him, Kuroo tutted at himself, if only-

“This isn’t your fault Kuroo...or there’s not anything else you could’ve done, okay? So no plaguing yourself with what if I’d been there sooner thoughts.” Lynx lightly pressed his pointer finger to Kuroo’s forehead, before running his hand through Kuroo’s dishevelled hair and moving his fringe out of the way. Kuroo flinched ever so slightly when Lynx smoothed over the darkening bruise around Kuroo’s right eye with his thumb. “This hurt much?...you’ve got a cut on your chin too,”

“It’s little sore...nothing I can’t handle though,” Kuroo smiled softly at Lynx, Lynx leaned forward to press his lips to Kuroo’s bruised eye and then to his injured jaw. “Bath?”

“Yea...join me?” Lynx wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders before leaning his forehead against Kuroo’s. Tilting his head up, Kuroo caught the smaller boy’s lips with his, pressing a desperate but gentle kiss to Lynx; which was returned without hesitation. Kuroo’s arms wrapped around Lynx’s waist before pulling them both up from the couch. Breaking away from each other, they wandered to the bathroom, hands interlocked and smiled slowly reemerging onto their faces.

“Always.”


End file.
